


Mistakes

by Muggymigs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggymigs/pseuds/Muggymigs
Summary: So Sugawara is in an abusive relationship, however no one believes that Suga is being abused and just thinks he's crazy. Even after he goes to the police they don't believe anything hes saying because he's deaf. Every saturday night Suga runs away (which doesn't help his image) and meets Oikawa at a streetlight who introduces him to Daichi...... Will Suga open his heart again? Will he finally get out of his relationship?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 10





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like! :) oh also everything in quotations and italic is them saying it in sign language.

His feet pounded the ground, hard, until he could see no one in sight.The rain poured hard on his exposed skin as he slowly drifted his head up to see the cloudy sky. A light in the sky flickered through the clouds for just a moment then a big thump could be heard, however the man who was walking in the rain didn’t even flinch at the sound and continued to look up at the pointlessly dark fluff when the light once again appeared.

 _Oh must be thundering_.

The street was completely abandoned. There was no one to be seen except the man with the dark black t-shirt and grey sweats who stood on the sidewalk just watching the sky. Thunder flashed through the darkness and the loud noise appeared once again, still no reaction was to be seen on the man.

_Huh.. even the smallest hint of light can be seen in the complete darkness of the clouds….._

_...Wish that were true_

The direction of his head tilted towards the ground, his long grey hair drenched over his face. Droplets of water from his hair rolled into the back of his shirt as he lifted his head towards the sky, one last time.

_I wish it would always rain like this._

He felt his phone vibrate again, again, and again it wouldn’t stop so the man finally grabbed the small black box from the pocket of his sweats. Eyes trailed all over the messages before his feet started moving again. The man shut off his phone, threw it in the street and started to move once again like this was nothing new. He headed towards a street lap where a familiar man stood, 

“Hey you’re here again?” 

“...”

“Still not in the talkative mood I see.” The man standing under the streetlamp light held a cigarette that was almost all the way out.

“You know, I wasn’t always addicted to tobacco,” The man with grey hair and a freckle near his eye just tilted his head, confused as to why this strange man was talking about this to him,”it was a habit I formed because of the person I love.”

The man with the cigarette had a black coat over him with a teal sweater underneath and was staring at the street longing for something or someone. He turned his head facing the other pale silver haired man.

“Isn’t that funny I got a habit that's slowly killing me even though I want to live a long life with that very same person whom I learned that habit from.” The man with brown hair took another hit of the cigarette and just laughed.

“I-its nsot thsat fun-ny.” (It's not that funny) The soaked guy finally choked out. The guy with the brown hair and teal sweater stood there in disbelief because this was the first time the other man had spoken to him. Every saturday night they see each other around this corner next to the streetlight and usually he just complains about his life to this grey haired angelic looking guy. The guy doesn't speak nor give advice on anything even if the other man was asking him questions.

“So you can speak? I’m Oikawa Toru.” The man said with a big grin while reaching out his hand. The other man shook the man's hand and opened his mouth, however all that would come out was nonsense. Oikawa put his hand up to signal the man to stop, he knew a little bit of sign language from his friend who use to take a class.

  
  
  


“ _Wait do you know sign language?”_ Oikawa signed terribly to the man. The man with grey hair looked at him with hopeful eyes while expressing a big smile.

_“Yes, I’m deaf.”_ The man signed as his smile faded and he started to look up to the sky.

Oikawa tapped the mystery man's shoulder and then asked, “ _What's your name_?”

“ _Sugawara Koshi_.” The man slowly put up the hand signs to help Oikawa understand. Oikawa was reaching into his pockets and realized he had a pen in his coat pocket, then he took it out.

“ _I can read lips, so you can speak normally_.” Suga slowly signed with his hands and Oikawa put the pen back in his pocket.

“The friend who taught me some sign language owns a bar around here and I was wondering if you wanted to go?” Oikawa said cheerfully.

Suga carefully assessed the situation, he had nowhere to go, it looked like a storm was coming in, and the rain felt continuous, so he signed very slowly,

“ _Why not_."


End file.
